objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Objectness
Yeah! Like TheElementalRaccoon, I have decided to write a little object show project. To do it, I will need some of YOUR characters! I will not be making poses. This will alternate between contestant and viewer voting, so get ready! CONTESTANTS 1. Omega Symbol 2. Mysterious Token 3. Apple Juice 4. Minty 5. Crate 6. Pez 7. Gummy Worm 8. Barrel 9. Cloud 10. Slipper 11. Bowl of Oatmeal 12. Bowl of Cereal 13. Cereal Box 14. Sock 15. iPod 16. Camera 17. Chair 18. Blanket 19. Screen Door 20. PB 21. Telly 22. UNO Card 23. Hair Wax 24. Soup Can 25. Crayon Box 26. Squashy Grapes 27. MePad Mini 28. Pipe 29. Triangle 30. Bacon 31. Glass 32. Trash Can CHAPTER ONE--32 Contestants, One Prize, No Rules--Part 1 It is a compound of sorts, that is clear to see. The camera pans inside, to a central rotunda. In the center stands the last object you would ever expect to see, with a very smart top hat on, proclaiming for all to see: I AM DA HOAST. "Welcome, viewers," says Coiny, for he is the object in question, "to a little show I like to call OBJECTNESS! See, I was jealous that Firey won Dream Island, as anyone would be, so I decided to gain fame and popularity by hosting my very own object show with my very own contestants! Speaking of which..." A jalopy bursts into the room and lets out a Greek letter, who saunters over to this questionable host and smiles ever so slightly. "Here we have Omega Symbol!" Coiny announces. "Is there anything you'd like to say?" OS says nothing, just gestures to the next vehicle. A glass full of cold, delicious apple juice and a coin-like thing that brings to mind a Win Token, but decidedly isn't, hop out. "Hey there!" says the juice to OS. "I'm Apple Juice!" Omega Symbol acknowledges the greeting and flicks his gaze towards the token. He too says nothing (or is it she? it?) "Introducing, since it won't introduce itself, Mysterious Token! How ya doing, pal?" says Coiny. MT says nothing. "Oh great," says Coiny. "Three contestants and only one of them TALKS?" The next vehicle, a rusty pickup truck, deposits a peppermint candy in the rotunda. She picks herself up and smiles shyly at the motley group. The words "Hi, I'm Minty!" barely escape her lips. AJ is the only one to immediately walk over and shake Minty warmly by the hand. Suddenly the very ground shakes and a gigantic, double-decker tour bus careens into the area, and thirteen objects jump out. "OH MY MINT!" Coiny screams. "You weren't all supposed to arrive at once! Fine, let's do you guys quick." "Hello, future losers!" states Crate. "TANTIWANYAPITAK!" proclaimed Pez, a grin on his face. "Feh." groans Gummy Worm. Barrel says nothing, causing Coiny to audibly sigh. Cloud says, "In response to Crate's earlier statement, I have this to say. HAVE FUN FAILING, LOSER." "Um...hi." says Slipper. She then clams up. Two bowls, one red and one blue, one filled with oatmeal, one with cornflakes, stroll up to the host arm in arm, grinning from ear to ear, and gabbing in excited tones. Coiny ignores them. The next contestant, a box of cereal, just walks by. Coiny ignores her as well. Sock strolls up with a look of envy on his face. iPod walks up beside him. "Hey there, Sock! What's up?" he says. Camera runs up and takes a photo. "We have to remember this moment!" she announces. Chair runs up and smashes Camera to the ground, laughing. "Oh my gosh, you so did not just do that! Did you break her? I think you broke her. How could you? Don't you know how expensive cameras are? Wait, lemme tell you! They cost exactly $43865897463280752894702.96!" chatters Blanket. "Oh, OK then." laments Screen Door. "Well, now that that's over..." says Coiny. Just then a cool-looking roadster zooms up and deposits a can of peanut butter and a TV complete with rabbit ears. "Welcome, Peanut Butter and Telly!" he announces. "Well, it's sure nice to meet you there, Coney." says PB while Telly just scoffs. "It's Coiny." the host proclaims."Coney's an OO contestant." Telly scoffs again, to Coiny's extreme annoyance. "Anyhoo," says Coiny, "let's meet our next contestants!" The skylight opens, and down comes a card on a parachute, waving gaily to the assembled contestants. "Hi! I'm UNO Card! I like winning! DEAL WITH IT." Cloud whispers "Oh, I'll deal with it all right." under her breath. The next parachute has a can of hair wax dangling from it, with a content, self-assured look on his face, a can of soup with a nervous grin, and a box of crayons with a winning smile. "Welcome to Objectness, you guys." says Coiny. "Go stand over there. The last batch of contestants is coming--" A monster truck crashes through the wall. "--now." Out jumps a Squashy Grapes logo, who swaggers over to iPod. "Yo, my brotha! What up, dawg?" iPod is unimpressed. Following SG out of the truck is a MePad, a Mario-style Pipe, a triangle, an empty glass, a rasher of bacon with a happy smile, and a trash can whose eyes point in different directions. Coiny says "And that's it. Tune in next time for interactions, a challenge, and our first eliminations on OBJECTNESS!" CHAPTER ONE--32 Contestants, One Prize, No Rules--Part 2 “Anyway,” Coiny states, “Your first challenge is thataway. Let's not waste time!” None of the contestants notice his evil grin. Coiny leads them down a hallway to a gymnasium with big pictures of Firey plastered all over the walls. Coiny shudders for a moment, then regains himself and says “Ok. You all get a dart with your name on it. Throw them at the picture of Firey. Whoever gets them closest to the center wins. Go.” 32 darts plunk into the picture. “Well, well, well,” Coiny says. “It looks like we have three clear winners.” He plucks the darts from Firey's eye and reads the names. “iPod, Telly, Triangle, come forward.” The three do so. “All right. You three will be picking the teams,” the host states. “iPod, you're first.” “Huh...OK, I choose Apple Juice.” “YAY!” “Hmm,” says Telly. “I suppose...Cloud, we seem to be slightly like-minded. Come over here.” Triangle thinks for a moment, and points to Camera. iPod and AJ look at each other and shrug. “How about Minty?” says Apple Juice. “UNO Card.” announces Telly. “Bacon.” says Triangle. “Pipe.” says iPod. “Soup Can.” says Telly. “I'll go for Sock.” says Triangle. TEAMS SO FAR iPod Apple Juice Minty Pipe Telly Cloud UNO Card Soup Can Triangle Camera Bacon Sock “I guess...Glass?” says iPod. “How about Hair Wax?” says Telly. “Omega Symbol seems nice.” says Triangle. iPod sighs, and motions to Crayon Box. “Mysterious Token.” says Telly. “Er...MePad Mini.” “Peanut Butter.” “Squashy Grapes.” “Slipper.” TEAMS SO FAR iPod Apple Juice Minty Pipe Glass Crayon Box Peanut Butter Telly Cloud UNO Card Soup Can Hair Wax Mysterious Token Squashy Grapes Triangle Camera Bacon Sock Omega Symbol MePad Mini Slipper “Eleven of you have yet to be chosen!” says Coiny. “Little nervous?” Crate scoffs. Pez licks Crate. BOO and BOC clutch each other. Trash Can eats a random omelet. Barrel stares at the wall. CB looks at her feet. Chair kicks Blanket. Blanket starts talking about how much the kick hurt. Gummy Worm scowls. Screen Door looks nervous. “H'm,” says iPod. “I guess...Barrel?” “Crate's strong,” says Telly. “I pick him.” “I feel sorry for Pez, so he can come over here.” says Triangle. BOO and BOC scream and run circles round each other. Trash Can finishes the omelet and falls over. CB looks right down to her toes. Chair punches Blanket, who faints. GW and SD look at each other. They are terribly frightened. “Screen Door.” “Blanket.” “Er...Trash Can.” BOO and BOC smash into each other and fall over. Cereal Box looks very sad. Chair literally growls at Gummy Worm. “Well,” says Coiny. “Looks like you five are going to the first-ever FINAL FACE-OFF to determine the first two contestants to leave Objectness! Follow me.” The five nervous objects follow him to a giant hill. Coiny teleports to the top using a device in his host utility belt. “YOUR CHALLENGE IS TO GET TO THE TOP ! GO!” he yells. The contestants start running up. Chair smacks Cereal Box down to the bottom, steps on Gummy Worm, smashes the bowls' heads together, and trips and falls all the way down to the bottom. Gummy Worm is running up again. He starts climing a steep part and reaches the summit. “All right, go onto iPod's team,” says Coiny. The bowls are helping each other up the mountain. Chair runs by and laughing, kicks Bowl of Oatmeal off the mountain. She then kicks Bowl of Cereal to the top and starts running up again. “NO!” screams BOC as Chair reaches the top...and is pushed down by Cereal Box, who lands on the summit. “OK!” announces Coiny. “Bowl of Cereal will go onto Telly's team, and Cereal Box goes to Triangle's. As for Chair and Bowl of Oatmeal, it's time for you both to go.” “WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” screams Chair. “I CAN'T LEAVE CEREAL HERE ALL ALONE!” yells BOO. “Well, too bad, so sad,” says the priceless coin. He flips a switch and the two unfortunate contestants are vaporized into molecules and transported to the place where the losers are stored. “And that's it! Tune in next time for team names, the most grueling challenge yet, and more, right here on OBJECTNESS!” TEAMS iPod Apple Juice Minty Pipe Glass Crayon Box Peanut Butter Barrel Screen Door Gummy Worm Telly Cloud UNO Card Soup Can Hair Wax Mysterious Token Squashy Grapes Crate Blanket Bowl Of Cereal Triangle Camera Bacon Sock Omega Symbol MePad Mini Slipper Pez Trash Can Cereal Box CHAPTER THREE-The Attack of the Purple Lawnmowers of Doom The host strolls up to the cameras with a confident and completely obnoxious grin on his face. He opens his mouth to speak and...a little package stolls up. "Hey, uh," he says ,"I'm looking for a mister--" "FINALLY!" Coiny shouts. "I've been asking for an assistant for a LONG time, and now I finally have one! What's your name?" "It's Package," sayas Package meekly, "but I'm only delivering a-" "Okay then, Package! I know, I know. I'm as excited as you are, but calm down. Geez, you're already getting on my nerves." "Okay then. What's first, "boss"?" says Package, sarcasm dripping from his vocal cords. "Go fix up the challenge, okay?" "Yes, sir..." Package walks off and Coiny turns to face the cameras once again. "Okay! The thirty contestants have gotten situated in their dorms. What a shame I have to wake them all up with this megaphone." Clearly feeling no remorse at all, Coiny picks up the megaphone, holds it to his mouth, and throws it boomerang-style into the team dorms, bonking every contestant in the show on the head, and popping Bubble who was there for literally no reason. "ATTENTION, TEAM CAPTAINS! IN MY OFFICE NOW! THE REST OF YOU, EAT YOUR ORANGE JUICE AND DRINK YOUR TOAST!" iPod, Telly, and Triangle walk up to the host and glare at him with no small degree of ferocity. "Name your teams, please." "Er...team MegaUltraEpicness!" proclaims iPod. "The Charging Rhinos!" announces Telly. "Team Friendship!" says Triangle, causing the other two to look at her oddly. "Fine, whatever. Join up with your teams and meet me outside room 451208." FIVE MINUTES LATER "All right, guys." Coiny says. "Inside that room are three seperate chambers. Inside the chambers are evil purple lawnmowers intent on your destruction. Your challenge is simple. Kill the lawnmower. The team captains will be manning Recovery Centers to bring back dead folks. You want to keep the captain alive, because if anyone but the captain recovers someone, the RC will explode, killing all contestants in the room." Coiny tosses iPod, Telly, and Triangle three Portable Green Cheese-Scented Hand-Powered Recovery Centers. "ENTER!" TEAM MEGAULTRAEPICNESS (9 CONTESTANTS AND CAPTAIN) "So where's the lawnmower anyway?" asks Apple Juice. Barrel shrugs, and then gets woodchipped into the lawnmower's enourmous metal jaws as it suddenly appears. "Yikes." says Crayon Box. "Don't worry, guys! We can defeat the evil monster with KARATE!" says PB before getting eaten. The contestants panic and start running in all directions as iPod recovers Peanut Butter and Barrel. Pipe tries jamming himself into the machine's inner workings, but his sacrifice turns out to be in vain as he simply gets crushed. iPod is quick to recover Pipe, but the lawnmower sets its sights on the Recovery Center and slowly rumbles towards it. Screen Door and AJ throw their bodies in front in an effort to stop the lawnmower. Glass, Crayon Box, and Minty follow suit. But the lawnmower simply eats them. THE CHARGING RHINOS (9 CONTESTANTS AND CAPTAIN) "We need strategy!" Telly screams. "Some must protect me so's I can recover, and some must engage the lawnmower!" MT, Squashy Grapes, and Soup Can form a barrier around Telly and the Recovery Center. Cloud and Crate attempt to kick the lawnmower but are simply eaten. UNO Card gets eaten before she can blink. Telly recovers them all. Hair Wax and BOC attempt to distract the lawnmower, but Hair Wax is eaten while Bowl of Cereal is run over. Blanket tries to drape herself over the lawnmower, temporarily removing its sight. Squashy Grapes breaks strategy and runs forward to fight the supposedly subdued lawnmower, but regrets it as the lawnmower actually jumps over him and lands on Telly and the Recovery Center, smashing them both to pieces. TEAM FRIENDSHIP (9 CONTESTANTS AND CAPTAIN) Omega Symbol has an idea. He motions for Triangle to get on the RC, and then (with rope he pulls out of nowhere) hangs her and the Recovery Center from the ceiling. He then kicks all the rest of his team into the lawnmower's enormous metal jaws and then sacrifices himself. As Triangle recovers the contestants, they fall onto the lawnmower. The force of their fall actually manages to dent the mower a little bit, and Triangle realizes the plan. TEAM MEGAULTRAEPICNESS (3 CONTESTANTS AND CAPTAIN) iPod frantically attempts to recover the dead and swipe the Center out of the mower's path at the same time, which results in his death and the destruction of the RC. PB, Pipe, and Barrel attempt to climb the walls, but since two of them were armless, it was not long until PB was the last one standing. However, the lawnmower could not reach him and that was a plus. Elimination Table Category:Object shows